Advertising Woes
by Avery Shane
Summary: Edward works in the advertising business. He must head to Vegas for a weekend to reassure a client of their campaign; what Edward gets is much more than he expected. Lemon. Smut. Tattward. Entry for Office Romance Challenge TWCS Library Challenge .


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My beta is the amazing **azrealsangel**. Give her story **Dark Angel** some love.

So this is an entry for the Office Romance Challenge (On the Writer's Coffee Shop Library). Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

Eclipse Advertising Firm is where I work. We're located in Seattle but have a branch in Dallas. My adoptive mother, Esme, started this business and I followed in her footsteps. Esme is still in charge of the company and Carlisle, my adoptive father, is a surgeon at Children's Memorial Hospital in Chicago. At The Firm, as Esme dubbed it, I work as the executive producer which means all advertising campaigns come through me; commercials being my favorite. From there it seems the whole family decided to get involved: Alice, my adoptive sister, is the wardrobe coordinator. Her boyfriend, Jasper, is a psychologist, who now works with Carlisle after Alice met him during the opening of the Dallas branch. My other adoptive sibling is Emmett. He's huge and to some scary, but really he's just a huge teddy bear. He works mainly with Esme and the clients. At first clients are wary of him but once he starts talking to them they're drawn in. His wife, Rosalie, owns a mechanic shop she obtained from her father's will.

In advertising you have to keep a professional front at all times. If you aren't in control and calm, your clients aren't either. This is why I am always in long sleeve button up shirts. I am different than most other people in this business. They have a love for the money; I have a love for the art. Which is why underneath my button up yuppie shirts, I am covered in tattoos. Across my shoulder blades I have my parents' names. My arms are half sleeves. I have tribal art, from the Native American tribe of my great grandmother, among other things such as the date I came to live with Esme and Carlisle. Across my lower back is a dragon and the tail curls around my side. I was fortunate enough to never put the name of someone I dated on my skin. Yeah, ask Alice about how she got that rose and ying yang sign on her wrist.

A ringing broke me from my musings. I was at work trying to figure out the Volturi account. They were headquartered in Italy but they practically lived in Las Vegas. The Volturi wanted to advertise the ancestral castle that the family had owned for hundreds of years and turn it into a tourist attraction. They were gamblers which in turn made them greedy.

"Mr. Cullen, Aro Volturi is on the line for you," Angela informed me as she leaned her head into my office doorway.

"Thank you Angela and for the millionth time call me Edward," I said.

"Of course Mr.—I mean Edward," Angela said smiling meekly. I smiled back and picked up the phone.

"Edward Cullen."

"Ah, Edward my boy, we have a problem. I just don't think that this advertising campaign is going to work out. It doesn't highlight the castle the way we want," Aro said.

God damn it, we've been working on this for five weeks already.

"Aro, I can assure you that this is the best way to advertise the castle," I said calmly while I put on my square-frame glasses. I started looking over the campaign again and knew in my gut this was the one that would get the Volturi family what they wanted – tourists and with them money.

"I just, I'm not sure Edward." Aro hedged.

"Let me talk to Esme and I'll get back to you." I calmly stated, knowing that it was all about reassurance at this point. I just had to find the break.

"I knew you'd understand Edward," Aro said before hanging up on me.

I huffed and stormed out of my office with the Volturi file in hand. I slid into the elevator before it shut. The only other person in the elevator was an intern named Brian or something and I am sure due to the look on my face, he studiously ignored me. As soon as the door opened on Esme's floor I rushed to her office, bypassed her secretary, and slammed through the door.

"Esme, the Volturi want to change the campaign again," I said throwing the file on her desk.

"Oh dear, this calls for extreme measures Edward. We cannot keep this cat and mouse game going anymore. I'm sending you to Las Vegas to pay them a visit. Be charming and convince them that this is the best campaign because you told me it was the one; I know better than to go against your gut feeling. It's Friday and I need you back on Monday to meet our artist for the campaign. I'll book you a ticket for later today or tonight. Remember, you have to be back on Monday so work fast," Esme said. She turned to the computer and when she noticed I hadn't left she looked up with a smile, "Go pack!"

"Okay, okay, see ya later Mom love you," I said smiling. Esme looked up at me with twinkling eyes; she loved when we called her Mom. I winked and then left quickly.

I ran home and packed my bags before driving (speeding) to the airport. I boarded my plane at the last minute and was led to First Class. I guess this is all Esme could find. I waited for lift off before putting in the earbuds of my iPod. Someone tapped me on the shoulder; I looked up to see the flight attendant.

"Yes?" I asked as I paused my music.

"Is there anything I can get you?" the flight attendant asked suggestively.

"No thank you I'll let you know," I said dismissively; just another girl who saw me for face value.

I turned my music back on and pulled out the Volturi file, which I studied for the rest of the flight. It was almost ten o'clock by the time the plane landed and I got through luggage. I headed directly to Caesar's Palace where I, and the Volturi, would be staying. I checked in and crashed on the king sized bed.

I woke up at six o'clock in the morning like every morning. I showered before putting on a black V-neck t-shirt and a pair of worn dark wash jeans. I tried but did not succeed in taming my hair. I went down to the hotel restaurant to have breakfast. I was harassed by the hostess and waitress. My tattoos were on display giving me the 'bad boy' aura that women ate up. Unfortunately none of them understand they wouldn't mesh in my world. I finally made my way out of the restaurant to the pool, where I hoped to find Aro. I slipped on my Ray Ban sunglasses as I walked into the sunlight. I found Aro and his brothers, Caius and Marcus, at the lounging pool with women all around them. Aro opened his eyes as I approached. He looked at me in surprise before getting up.

"Edward is that you?" Aro asked getting closer.

"Hey Aro, I thought I'd come out and see you guys. I wanted to personally assure you of the campaign," I said. Aro was staring at all my tattoos while I talked. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"I didn't know you had tattoos," Aro commented.

"Yes, well I don't like showing them off too much in the office," I said smirking. Hook, line, and sinker I had him. I could tell he was fascinated with my body art. He had told me once, as a side thought, that he had always had an appreciation for people who get tattoos.

"Amazing work," Aro commented, "Come on over and tell me about the campaign again."

I explained the whole commercial and ad campaign to him again. Adding that we were getting a new artist in and that he would be the first to use their work. Aro seemed impressed and agreed completely.

"Edward, tonight we're going to a club. You have to join us," Marcus said speaking up for the first time.

"Of course," I accepted. First rule you learn in the marketing business is if the client invites you out, you go unless dire circumstances prevent you.

"When do you go home?" Caius asked staring at me hungrily. Yes, Caius is the gay. It's quite uncomfortable at times…like now.

"Midday tomorrow," I replied.

"Excellent, so it's settled. We'll meet in the lobby around say eight? You are staying here, correct?" Aro asked.

I confirmed and excused myself from the Volturi brothers. I made my way upstairs and ordered lunch from room service. I decided to change into a white V-neck and my black leather jacket, just in case, for tonight. You could see my ink beneath my shirt. I called Esme to confirm that the Volturi were going to use the campaign. I told her we were going out and all she said was "Don't come back married, especially not to Caius." Ah Esme and her humor. I wouldn't put it past Caius to get me drunk and marry me though. That man looked at me way too much. At five to eight I headed down to the lobby. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were waiting for me. Caius licked his lips and I shuddered.

"There you are Edward, well let's get going," Aro said leading the way.

I followed him, hoping Caius would be behind me. We got into the Volturi's limousine; luckily I ended up next to Marcus. They driver took us to a club called Twilight. Aro explained that it was a hot new club on the strip. We got in right a way at the door. I left my jacket with the coat check.

The inside of the club was like a rave. Lights of different colors were flashing and the whole club boomed with the music. There were cages with women in them on high platforms. The bar was raised up from the dance floor were people were grinding on each other, while others looked like they were going farther than just grinding. We headed upstairs to a private booth. I ordered a Southern Comfort. Caius watched as I took a drink. How much more obvious can this guy get?

I stood and walked over to the railing that looked over the whole club. I scanned over the crowd catching a pair of wide brown eyes. I refocused on them and found the most beautiful, woman I had ever seen. She had long mahogany hair and paired with those deep brown eyes – _Holy Shit Batman! _She wore jeans and a revealing dark blue top. I gulped the rest of my drink and told the Volturi brothers I was heading down to the dance floor. I was determined to find Brown Eyes.

I searched through the crowd a bit before heading to the bar. I ordered another Southern Comfort and sat on a bar stool. I scanned the crowd again trying to find Brown Eyes while I sipped my drink. I couldn't find her anywhere. I had another Southern Comfort before switching over to Jack Daniel's. I caught a glimpse of Brown Eyes in the mass of people. I drank the rest of my JD without take my eyes off her before making my way into the crowd. I finally set eyes on her fully. I noticed she was actually in skinny jeans that were black and high heels that looked sexy as hell on her. She was shorter than the average girl and had creamy skin that was flushed from dancing. She was dancing with a girl that had long blonde hair, and so help me God if it wasn't hot as hell. I walked towards Brown Eyes and her friend whispered something in her ear. I placed my hands on Brown Eyes hips and began to dance with her. She grinded into me, pushing her ass into my erection, which had stood proud since the moment I had seen her. She snaked her right hand into my hair and pulled my head down to her level.

"My friend says you're hot," Brown Eyes said into my ear.

"I'd like to think so but there's nothing in this room that compares to you," I replied in her ear placing a kiss right behind her ear. Brown Eyes moaned and pushed even more into my crotch, which elicited a groan from me. Brown Eyes spun around in my arms and looked up at me. I leaned into her ear, "Do I pass?"

"Most definitely," Brown Eyes replied breathily while grinding on my leg, "Bella."

"Edward," I replied. Bella, beautiful in Italian - perfect. I leaned in closer and began to place light kisses on her neck. I heard and felt her moans. She abruptly pulled me from the crowd and towards the bar. She ordered a Jack Daniel's and turned to me. Damn, Bella had good taste in alcohol. The bartender nodded at me, having served me all night, and I nodded back.

"Friends with the bartender?" Bella smirked.

"He's served me all night," I replied.

Bella nodded as the bartender brought back our drinks. I caught his attention and told him to put us on the Volturi tab. He nodded and walked away.

"What brings you to Vegas?" Bella asked.

"Reassuring a client. You?" I asked.

"A night out with my friend before I move," Bella replied.

She looked over my shoulder and nodded at something. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Jessica, Bella's friend, and a guy together. "I knew Mike would show up," Bella said with a giggle, "he's her boyfriend."

I nodded and noted that my alcohol consumption was catching up with me. Bella pulled me to a secluded corner of the dance floor, turned her back to me, and swiveled her hips against me again. I pulled her closer and enjoyed the feeling of her small body against mine. I grabbed her chin and turned her face to me. I kissed her slowly and ran my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted me access and we fought for dominance. I turned Bella towards me without breaking contact. I led her backwards to the wall and lifted one of her legs to my hip. Unfortunately we're human and need oxygen. I pulled back breathing heavily and Bella mirrored me. I needed to be in contact with her skin again and began to nibble on her collarbone as she caught her breath. My hands moved to Bella's hair and her ass. I pulled her head back to gain access to her neck. Bella bucked into me as I palmed her ass. She jumped and wrapped her legs around me; her heels dug into my ass with just enough pain to make it pleasure. I pushed her harder against the wall groaning as I felt her heat through our jeans. Bella moaned as I thrusted against her.

"Edward, mmm…Edward I want you to fuck me. Hard," Bella whispered in my ear. I didn't know it was possible but I got even harder with her words.

"Come back to my hotel room," I demanded.

"Oh god yes," Bella moaned as I thrusted hard against her leaving no room for arguments.

I let Bella slide down the wall. I sent Aro a message letting him know I was getting out of here. He replied telling me to have fun. He obviously understood I had met someone. I grabbed my jacket from the coat check before pulling Bella outside the club and waving down a taxi. I opened the door for Bella and then slid in; what, Esme brought me up as a gentleman. As soon as I finished directing the taxi driver, Bella was straddling my lap. She grinded into me and captured my mouth. Our hands roamed each other's body until the taxi came to a stop. I paid the guy and jumped out of the cab after Bella. We took the elevator to my room; our hands still roaming on each other.

"Younglings," I heard and turned to find an old couple standing in the corner.

"Oh shut up Ernie, it was just getting good," the old woman said hitting him with her purse.

Bella snuggled her head into my chest laughing silently. I chuckled before bringing her face to mine; continuing where we left off. The elevator stopped at our floor and we got off.

"Thanks for the show," the old woman shouted after us.

"Mable," Ernie hissed. We laughed as I opened the door to my suite.

As soon as I shut the door I had her pushed up against it and she automatically brought her legs back up around me. We began our fight for dominance once again. I snaked my hand between us and rubbed over her jean covered pussy. Bella moaned and bucked against my hand.

"Edward, I need you now," Bella insisted.

I nodded and moved us to the bed. I laid her down and took off my jacket and shirt. Bella gasped and stared at all of my ink. I didn't even think about passing her off like all those other girls; Bella was different. I crawled on top of her. I took off Bella's shirt and I sucked in my breath. It wasn't the lacy lingerie that made me do this. On Bella's ribs and stomach was ink. Bella had ink. It looked like words, maybe song lyrics or poetry. Bella pulled me down so she could kiss me. I fumbled with her pants; sliding them down slowly as I kissed Bella. Bella in turn was working on my pants. I broke our kiss and slid off the bed so could remove Bella's heels and jeans. I took off my shoes and pants while I was up. Bella and I studied each other's bodies before it came too much for me. I pounced on her kissing her neck. Bella giggled a little before they turned into whimpers. She pushed me back and unclasped her bra. She threw it off to the side and I took in her breasts. Bella arched up to me, silently telling me to take advantage of her breasts. I sucked on her left nipple while rolling her right on between my fingers. I bit and pinched her nipples to which Bella cried out in pleasure. I slid my free hand down to her panties. I slipped under the elastic and into her folds. She bucked at my fingers.

"Edward, please," Bella pleaded.

"Tell me what you need Bella. I need to hear you," I said around her breast.

"I need you inside of me now," Bella said.

I slid my hand out of her panties and moved away from her breasts. I pulled her underwear down as she pulled mine down. We were completely naked. I moved to grab a condom but Bella stopped me.

"I want all of you, I'm clean and on the pill," Bella panted. I nodded and moved myself back over her. I thrust into her in one motion and Bella screamed my name.

"Holy shit Edward, you fucking made me come," Bella gasped.

I felt proud as fuck that I made Bella come in one thrust but there was no way I was done with her. I began to move into her slowly so she could accommodate to my size.

"Fast and hard," Bella ordered.

I picked up my pace. I could hear our skin slapping together violently. I brought Bella's legs up and Bella gasped in surprise as I went even deeper. I felt myself getting close and I rubbed Bella's clit. She came and I followed screaming her name as her walls contracted around me. I held myself on my forearms above Bella as I caught my breath. I traced her ink with my fingers. She had different quotes on her body. Most of them to the effect of living your life the way you want. I finally removed myself from her; gathering her in my arms as I moved us under the blankets. Bella cuddled into my side. I saw she had a fairy across her back and the name Renee between her shoulder blades. She traced my ink with her hand in fascination and I returned the favor. It was relaxing and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with the worst hangover. I felt around the bed for Bella but came up empty. The bed was cold and my eyes snapped open. I looked around the room and found no trace that she had been here except I was naked. I felt disappointment. Bella didn't feel like a one night stand. I sighed and fell back against the pillow. I turned my head over to the alarm clock which told me it was ten o'clock. I pulled myself out of bed and into the shower. I had to be at the airport by eleven thirty for my flight at noon. I took a shower and popped a few aspirin; washing them down with water. I packed up my stuff and made a stop to see the Volturi brothers. They bid me a goodbye and told me they'd set up a meeting sometime this week. I made it to the airport on time and quickly made my way through customs. I spent my time on my flight home listening to my iPod and ignoring the flight attendant who wanted me to join the Mile High Club with her. I refused her politely the first time she flirted with me and then resorted to ignoring her. I finally landed and made it out of the airport at six. Sunday nights were a traditional dinner night for Cullens so I rushed home to clean myself of flight grime and made my way to Alice's house; the host of this Sunday. Everyone greeted me happily.

"How hard was it?" Esme asked.

"Not bad at all, I just had to show my tats and they were in," I smirked.

"And we didn't get married to Caius?" Esme joked.

"As far as I know, I didn't," I retorted before joining in the laughter. I kept my outstanding night with Bella to myself. We ate dinner chatting with each other. I fell into bed, exhausted when I got home.

As usual I was up at six in the morning. I got dressed in a green button up that Alice said, "Brings out those beautiful, to die for eyes." Yeah she's a freak but I suppose that's why we love her. I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows; sure that my ink wasn't showing. Then I put on a pair of black slacks and black business shoes. I attempted to tame my hair, failing as usual. I put on my coat; it rained too much in Seattle. I got into my Volvo and drove to work. When I got there Angela was waiting with a cup of coffee for me. I hung my coat up.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I said accepting the coffee from Angela.

"No problem Mr. Cullen," Angela said, "I mean Edward."

"There you go," I said smiling at her. She smiled back shyly before following me into my office.

"Esme called down saying she was bringing the new artist down for us to meet," Angela said.

"All right and the Volturi account is worked out," I added.

"I heard, congrats," Angela said.

"Thank you," I replied smiling. Angela blushed a bit and I chuckled as I started sorting papers. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called.

"Edward, you're here, I want you to meet our new artist," Esme said cheerfully.

I looked up and, to my surprise, I saw Bella standing in the doorway just as surprised as I was.

Oh shit.

Edit: This is a one-shot. If you'd like me to continue please leave a review letting me know. If I get enough people I just may write more.

_So that was my second lemon ever...and I don't know much about alcohol or advertising so what'd you think? REVIEW!_


End file.
